


head rush

by TellMeNoAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut Santa Gif Fic, Spanking, Starker D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Smut Santa leaves us these delicious gif presents on the WriterBuddies Discord server, and every once in a while, one is just *gasp*inspirational!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 88





	head rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterIronCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/gifts).



> Bless, WinterIronCap!
> 
> Unbeta'd because it's like five paragraphs long.
> 
> WARNING: NSFW GIF AT THE END- BE CAREFUL IF IN PUBLIC PLACE

Peter is very flexible- that's- that's a given.

Peter is also in trouble and that- that's not so much.

"Tell me," scoffs Mr. Stark, his right hand falling heavily again, making Peter's hard cock rub against the warm, wet front of Mr. Stark's suit pants, which makes the blood pooling in Peter's head rush back to that lower extremity in a dizzying way, "what you *think* you've learned, the last ten minutes, you very very naughty little boy?"

Peter's mind races as the hand continues to fall, implacable, unchanging in its rhythm. "Uh, uh- uh-" he stutters, because he can't think, he can't breathe, his head pillowed on his arms shakes from side to side.

"Tell me," demands Mr. Stark.

"N-yes, yes, sir," gasps Peter. "I- I- you're always right, and you always know best and- and- and I should listen to you, all- ouch- always."

"Those are very nice words, Peter, and I'm glad we're being nice, again, but they're not very *accurate,* are they?" asks Mr. Stark, grinding his fingers against Peter's prostate in a way that makes Peter jerk forward, trying to feel, to touch, when he thrusts, sometimes he can feel Mr. Stark's hardening length, and it's *maddening.*

"Try again," orders Mr. Stark. "Aim for accuracy."

Accuracy. Right. He can- Peter can-

The hand slaps harder, and the fingers dig just a little deeper. "Waiting," Mr. Stark reminds him.

Right. Peter clings to sanity and strives for greater accuracy as he babbles, "I- I- you- You can *absolutely* make me come just from a spanking, Mr. Stark."

"Attaboy," growls Mr. Stark, shifting forward, rubbing himself against Peter for a moment, making Peter's eyes roll and his breath hitch. "However, one positive proof does not a theory confirm, science teaches us that, Mr. Parker. So. Let's test my hypothesis again, little boy."

Well. He's right. Science does require rigorous examination of the facts. Who is Peter, to challenge the scientific method?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, everyone who writes, go take that gif and make your OWN snippet, for fun! :) Look at it! It's infinitely inspirational!


End file.
